The Last Ones
by Unknown Loric
Summary: Corvan was on Earth at the time of the invasion, but now, the Loric are beginning to reveal themselves. Will Corvan be able to unite with the rest of the Loric, or will he perish like the rest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Recently I've had a lot of ideas in terms of writing a fanfic, plus I've just kinda wanted to do it for a while...**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter of many to come!**

* * *

 **Corvan**

"First nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there?" The text just sits on the screen, a bleak reminder of my dangerous existence.

Before I even get a chance to read the message fully, someone else responds with "We are here". I sit in stunned silence for a second. There really are other Loric out there, others to help us win the fight against the Mogadorians.

"Should I reply too?" I ask Lucas, my Cepan.

He gives a thoughtful look before replying "I think… It's too risky, plus, the Mogs don't know we exist, unlike the rest of them, its best to keep it that way"

I nod slightly before turning away from the screen, slightly saddened. I guess he's right though, he's been my Cepan since we left Lorien all those years ago and we haven't even been discovered by the Mogs yet.

We've been discreet while also living a comfortable lifestyle. Owning a multi-million dollar property on the outskirts of New York isn't exactly the best way of hiding, but hey, the Mogs don't seem to have taken any notice.

We weren't even meant to be living on Earth in the first place, Lucas was just meant to be doing some research on Earth for a year and then we were meant to be back on Lorien. I was only five at the time we landed, but it would've been a good opportunity for us to develop a relationship.

Half way through the research expedition and we got the news, Lorien had been destroyed, there would be no planet for us to return to. Lucas stopped his research after that, he didn't talk for days. He had a family on Lorien, a wife and a child. He knew that he would never see them again.

About a month after the attack on Lorien and we got news of a ship that managed to escape. They manage to contact us directly via a device Lucas took with him from Lorien before we left, there were 9 Garde and 9 Cepan onboard. After this, Lucas was more optimistic, he carried himself with a sense of purpose again. He was finally himself again.

* * *

"Corvan, can you come down here for a second?" I hear Lucas shout from the bottom of the stairs. I let out an audible groan, we just finished training a few moments ago, can't this wait until later?

"Coming" I reply, dragging myself off of my bed, pushing off the blankets that covered me. I wince in pain as I stand, training today was harsh. I lumber down the curved staircase, my height allowing me to almost touch the large crystal chandelier that hangs overhead.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I hear him calling to me from his workshop. I walk down another set of stairs to get to the workshop, it's a massive, solitary room in the basement of the mansion. The room used to be the master bedroom, but we repurposed it, we installed a large furnace in the corner of the room and emptied out all of the furniture to make room for Lucas' projects.

I look through the large glass panes into the workshop and it's a mess. Large plates of unused metal and other pieces of junk lay strewn across the floor, the large furnace in the corner of the workshop alight with fire. I push open the large oak door and Lucas turns around to face me.

"What's up?" I ask him curiously, wanting to find out what new project he's been working on down here.

"This" he says, holding out a wicked looking dagger. One side of the silver dagger is serrated and towards the end of the dagger, it's slanted, creating a forty-five degree angle. The hilt of the dagger has intricate gold engravings on it and three blue lines that run parallel to each other, all leading to the base of the hilt.

"When did you have time to make this?" I ask, fascinated and intrigued by the dagger's beautiful design and shape.

"I've been working on it for a few months" Lucas admits with a proud look on his face, obviously pleased with the end product of all of his hard work. Holding out the dagger to me with two hands, he offers the dagger to me and I graciously take it from him.

The dagger is perfectly weighted, with just enough weight to be able to deflect a blow from a sword, but not too much as to hinder the dexterity of the weapon. I swing it around, getting a feel for the dagger and it feels perfect, it's the perfect mix of graceful and deadly.

"How did you make it so perfectly? The weight, the shape, everything really, it's all just so perfect" I question, I knew that he was good with blacksmithing, but I never thought he was this good.

"Before I was your Cepan and a researcher, I was a blacksmith. I used to forge weapons for the Garde. Of course the weapons were never intended to be used for things outside of training, but they still had to be of the finest quality, just in case…" he trails off.

"Also, this isn't just an ordinary dagger, the blue lines on the hilt are Loralite, it means that you can channel your legacies through the dagger" he explains. This thing just keeps getting better and better.

"Thank you Lucas" I say, the sincerity evident in my tone of voice and he nods, a proud smile starting to creep onto his face. In the beginning, it was just his job to be my Cepan, but now, he's like a father to me.

I start walking back up the stairs, but as I do, I'm instantly transported back to my room. Before everything starts to click, I seemingly lose control of my body and I can feel the ground rushing up to meet me as everything fades to black.

When I wake back up, I see Lucas leaning over me to see if I'm ok. I gently push him aside and immediately regret moving. Everything hurts. It feels as if I had been dropped from a five story building directly onto hardened concrete. I wince in pain as I move again to stand up but can't seem to muster up the energy to do so.

"You've finally developed your first legacy" Lucas starts proudly "It's teleportation" he finishes, but right now, it feels like more of a curse then a gift.

"Is it meant to hurt this bad?" I ask him half-jokingly as I sit up slowly, the pain making it almost impossible.

"It's different for all Garde, and you seem to have it worse than most Garde that I've seen. It'll hurt for a bit but then the pain will fade" he says, still wildly grinning from me developing my first legacy "The first time's always the worst" he says with a cheeky grin and I roll my eyes, sitting up even further.

"I'll be in the study if you need me" Lucas says over his shoulder, his grin evident in his tone. I know exactly what he'll be doing in the study, ever since the message about the others being alive on Earth, he hasn't stopped searching, sleep simply becoming a minor inconvenience to his efforts.

I don't blame him really though, the prospect of meeting another Loric for me is exciting, I can't imagine how hyped up he is to find one. After all these years, I'm the only other Loric he's seen, but now, they're starting to reemerge, preparing themselves to fight the Mogs just as I am.

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that I barely realize that I'm still slumped against my king sized bed, pain throbbing throughout my entire body. I manage to hoist myself up onto my bed, despite the immense pain I'm in, and I turn on my huge sixty inch TV.

The first thing I'm greeted by is news about a shooting in England. I shut out most of the report until the reporter says something about a few mysterious piles of ashes found near the body of a girl. Crime scene detectives say that she was only about twelve years old but no strangely, no other information is known about her, it's as if she never even existed before she was killed.

Piles of ashes and a young girl with a hidden identity. I think I know what happened. In desperation, she probably posted the message to find some level of solace from someone, anyone replying to her. This was a huge mistake, as the Mogs most likely tracked the message and killed her shortly afterwards. Pity wells up in my stomach as I imagine the scene, she was just a girl, killed for nothing more but who she was.

A few hours later, and the pain from developing my teleportation has seemingly faded away, leaving me with my first legacy. Teleportation is awesome, I'm not really that good at it right now, but it's still pretty cool being anywhere I want in an instant. Well at least, everywhere within a limited range, right now, I can barely reach the other side of the mansion without my teleportation taking me slightly off target, but it's still pretty badass regardless.

Unsurprisingly, Lucas is still in the study, scouring the internet for any trace of the others, he hasn't found anything major yet, just a few articles on the shooting in England. He came to the same conclusions as I did, that it was probably one of the other Loric. Occasionally, I teleport into the study to check on him, but he doesn't really seem to notice, he's way too engrossed in his search.

Seeing that Lucas is busy in the study, I decide to go to sleep early, I'm way too tired from training and trying out my teleportation to stay up late. Walking into my room, I kick off my shoes and flop onto my bed and immediately fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter done! I know it's started a bit slowly, but i really kinda just wanted to set the scene. There will be a lot of action later on, but not quite yet.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a review and a follow :D**

 **Until next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm back with chapter 2. Things are finally going to start to happen this chapter.**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Corvan**

"Dodge left!" Lucas shouts to me over the mechanical noises of the training equipment. I do as he says and I narrowly manage to avoid the metal pole that comes flying at me from the front of the room. I roll to the left again to avoid being sprayed by paintball bullets but two of them still find their mark, sending pain shooting through my right shoulder.

Ignoring the pain, I find my footing towards the center of the room as two more metal poles come flying in my direction. Gripping my dagger tighter, I prepare to deflect them, they're coming in extremely fast, so I need all the concentration that I can muster. Just before the first pole hits me, I swing my dagger, successfully parrying it.

Recovering from the first parry, I hold my dagger out in front of me and with a quick flick of my wrist, deflect the second pole and it flies a little bit further before clattering uselessly against the ground. With that, the machines are shut off by Lucas. I'm slightly shaking, sweating and heavily out of breath but I'm proud of myself, I've never pulled that off successfully before, and today I did it twice in a row.

"Very good. If I'm not mistaken, that's the first time you've done that without getting hit" Lucas smirks, giving me a clap from the front of the room. I play along with him and give a deep bow, like a magician after performing a trick.

I jog to the side of the room and grab my water, chugging the entire bottle in a matter of seconds. With a proud grin, Lucas walks over to where I'm standing at the side of the room.

"I think you're ready to open your Chest" he says somewhat mysteriously and a mixture of nerves and excitement starts to build up in my stomach. We've had the Chest for so long, but I've never been allowed to even touch it, and now we're going to open it.

We walk up the stairs to Lucas' bedroom, where he's hidden the chest under some of the marble tiles in his wardrobe. Lucas pulls out my Chest and my excitement levels rise through the roof. He places it on a thick wooden table beside his bed and we gather around it.

Lucas puts his hand onto the lock of the Chest and after a few seconds of him waiting for me, I realize I'm meant to do the same. As soon as I touch the lock, it seemingly melts off of the chest and makes a metallic thud as it falls onto the table. Lucas takes his hand off of the chest and I quickly swing it open, wanting to see as much stuff as I can.

The space in the chest is quite big and it houses an array of crystals and various items. I grab a handful of the stuff and spread it out onto the table. The first thing that I look at is a spikey red and orange crystal. The crystal feels warm to touch and the more that I focus on it, the hotter it gets. I quickly drop the crystal after a few seconds when it becomes unbearably hot and I move onto the next item.

The next item I grab is a silver pole. It has intricate carvings on it and has three blue stripes running parallel to each other, just like the dagger that Lucas made for me. Before I have time to ask him about the lines, the pole transforms into a massive greatsword.

The greatsword is truly incredible, thin enough to piece through body armor but still being thick enough to deliver crushing blows. I swing the greatsword around with my right hand and it feels incredible. Heavy, but incredible none the less. Carefully laying the greatsword down on the table, I reach for the next item, but before I can, Lucas stops me and carefully puts the rest of the items back in the Chest.

"Oh come on, I was having fun!" I moan to him, but he just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Don't you want to leave something to the imagination" he says, trying to act wise. I just roll my eyes slightly and give him a small grin.

"Not really, no" I reply cheekily and Lucas laughs.

"Well that's too bad now isn't it" he laughs and I hang my head in mock sadness.

* * *

The next year passed by without incident. Life became a blur, it was train, study and search for the other Loric. Not that I really mind. At this point, my strength is absolutely insane and I've developed two extra legacies. Super strength and pyrokinesis. The super strength is fairly straight forwards, but the pyrokinesis allows me to summon and control fire and it gives me immunity to fire.

There haven't been any major signs of the Loric recently, only a few minor articles and news stories, all of which are most likely fabricated. If they're not, it's a wonder the other Garde have managed to survive for this long. One of the articles describes a girl who lifted a one ton concrete slab off of some old guy. I don't think the others are that stupid.

"Corvan, I need you!" Lucas shouts from the study, breaking my train of thought and slightly startling me. He must've found something, what else would he be calling me for at midnight?

"Coming!" I reply and I teleport into the study, this time I'm the one startling him. I see him jump out of his chair slightly before he rolls his eyes.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that" he utters under his breath and I simply shrug and stick out my tongue. I swear I'm still a child some times.

"Anyway, I think you should look at this" he continues, pointing to the screen of the laptop sitting in front of him.

He's pulled up an article titled _False Idol?_ from an Indian news site. The article is about a Hindu god who is supposedly living high up in the Himalayan Mountains. Not just that, but he's been attracting a lot of attention, from both followers and enemies.

"Are you sure that this is real?" I question and Lucas nods without showing any signs of doubt.

"This isn't the only article about him" he starts "Not only that, but some people have started a call to action against him" he finishes and any previous doubt I had disappears.

"So, what's our next move?" I ask, the answer being fairly obvious.

"I think we should go and meet this guy" he replies and I nod, teleporting to my room to go and get some sleep. Knowing Lucas, we'll on the first flight out in the morning.

* * *

I somehow manage to sleep well despite all of the thoughts about the Loric in the Himalayas running through my head. Apparently some of the Loric really aren't that good at hiding themselves. To be honest, I'm a bit surprised that he's managed to live this long. However, he seems strong enough to not really need to hide himself.

I roll out of my bed and walk into my bathroom to freshen up. I wash my tan face and fix up my long hair, simply by pushing my fringe to the side. I scratch lies just under my green eyes, a reminder of just how brutal training can be at times. The blade had just managed to nick my skin as I teleported out of the way, any slower and the injury would've been much worse.

"You ready?" I hear Lucas ask from my room. I knew he would buy tickets out to India for the following morning.

"Almost, I've gotta pack though" I reply, drying my face off with a towel. I'm gonna miss this place, I suspect that we might be back here sometime though.

I manage to pack my bags fairly fast and we're out of the house within fifteen minutes. Luckily we left a few hours before the flight left, because the traffic is absolutely horrendous. It takes us at least an hour to drive only thirty miles to the airport.

The airport is huge, with people all around us hustling to unknown destination, it makes me feel slightly nervous. Even though we haven't done anything to get onto the Mog's radar, they still could be lurking any corner. Just the thought of this makes me shift uncomfortably and I start to look around nervously, looking for any signs of Mogs.

"Chill out, today we're just a father and son going to India for a holiday, nothing more" Lucas whispers to me, as if sensing my nervousness and it puts me at ease. Slightly.

We check in without a hitch, despite my previous nervousness. The fake IDs that Lucas made for us went through easily and we walk through the massive waiting section of the airport looking for something, anything to do.

"How, about we get some coffee?" Lucas says and I nod, just wanting to kill the time until we board in thirty minutes.

"Coffee it is" I announce and we walk off to the relatively small café just in front of the boarding area.

After we finish our coffee, I hear the airport loud speaker calling for passengers of our flight to come to the boarding gate. We go to the boarding gate and we board the plane to India. To one of the last Garde on Earth.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 2, things are starting to heat up, this is just the start of some big stuff that'll come later on.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I'm back with another chapter. I know, this chapter is coming out a bit later than the others did, but I had nothing to do a few days ago so I wrote both chapter 1 & 2 at the same time.**

 **But anyways, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Corvan**

"Sir, could put your seat up fully please, we're about to land" A flight attendant instructs, waking me from my sleep.

"Sure" I reply groggily and she nods appreciatively as I pull the lever to the side of the chair, pushing the seat into its original position.

"How long was I sleeping for?" I ask, nudging Lucas slightly and he just shrugs his shoulders, I guess he was sleeping too. Shortly after this, the plane starts to land, and I look out the window to get a view of New Delhi.

It's a massive city, sprawling city, with people everywhere. From here, I can only just see the people. Everyone seems to have a purpose, everyone seems to be going somewhere. But it's not the people or the city that we're here for, it's the Garde.

Half an hour later and we're not only off the plane, but we've gotten out of the airport itself. The airport was large but was still packed to the brim with people. People coming out of the country and going in, completely unaware of the threat that could be anywhere or everywhere. The Mogs.

"Where to now?" I ask Lucas and he looks out onto the bustling New Delhi street before he looks at me.

"We should catch a cab to the edge of the city, from there we can get a car and make our way to the Himalayas" he affirms and I just nod, not really knowing how we'll find the Garde.

Lucas sticks his hand out in front of the road and a faded yellow taxi slows to a stop in front of us, the driver beaconing us into the vehicle. We put our two bags into the trunk of the taxi and get into the car. Lucas gets into the passenger seat at the front of the car and says something to the driver before we speed off into the traffic.

The driver weaves in and out of the traffic, narrowly avoiding the other cars on the road. I sink down into the worn down seat and try to get comfortable, but the constant swerving stops prevents any form of comfort. After an hour of reckless, nerve-racking driving, the taxi stops and the driver silently signals for us to get out.

We grab our stuff from the trunk of the car and Lucas pays the driver before he speeds off. We packed fairly lightly, with just my Chest and some clothes in two backpacks, so getting around shouldn't be too much of a problem. After I shoulder my backpack, I take a quick moment to look around. We're on the very edge of the city and all that's here are a few abandoned warehouses, a couple of them with some kind of faded symbol on them.

"Where to next?" I ask Lucas. "The mountain ranges are just in sight, so I say we should find a car and head up there" he replies promptly, apparently he has more of a plan then I do right now.

We walk around on the streets for a few minutes before I pipe up, "maybe we should look in one of the warehouses?" I suggest Lucas slowly nodding along to my idea, "that seems like it could work" he affirms and we walk over to the warehouse with the faded symbol on it.

Lucas walks up to the massive rusted metal doors and tries to slide it to the side but it doesn't budge. "It's locked" he says, cursing under his breath.

Hearing this, I walk over to the door, gently nudging Lucas to the side and I place my hands on the door, grinning slightly. I get a grip of one of the large metal handles that runs vertically across the door and I yank it to the side, my super strength making short work of the lock. As soon as I open the door, I'm immediately on edge. New looking covered vans and trucks are packed into the warehouse with guns leaning against the sides of the vehicles.

"I think we should go" I murmur to Lucas but before he can reply, the doors are slammed shut and men come pouring out of the vehicles, grabbing guns before they stream out into a large open area in the middle of the warehouse.

"I think we just got a little bit lost" Lucas says to the men before starting for the exit. Before he can get to the closed doors however, he's blocked by two soldiers carrying machine guns.

"Not so fast" a man says with a thick accent before emerging from the crowd. The man is dressed in some kind of army general uniform. He's almost as tall as me and has thick beard covering most of his face and a red beret covers his hair.

"Thought you would be leaving here alive?" the general says and I shift slightly, preparing for my first real fight, Lucas meanwhile just gives him a quizzical look.

The man draws a sword out of its hilt dramatically and I ruffle through my backpack, looking for my dagger and pole. I finally get my hands on them and I grab them out of my backpack, extending the small pole into its greatsword form and the general is taken aback slightly but grins confidently.

"If you manage to beat me in a dual" he starts, the grin still on his face, "then you may leave, but should you lose, you will be sentenced to death in the name of Vishnu" he finishes and hushed tones run through the crowd.

"I accept" I reply, giving Lucas a confident look before stepping forward to face my opponent. _This should be easy_ I think to myself, but I can't help but feel slightly nervous, our lives are possibly at stake here.

I hold my greatsword in my right hand and my dagger in my left hand, steeling myself for the dual ahead. The general rushes me, sword raised high, but I easily block his attack with my dagger and slice at his torso. He manages to just roll away from my slice, but I follow it up with a few quick swings of my dagger, each of them making thin but nasty cuts into his flesh.

The general reels back in pain and I grin. This is going to be easier than I expected. Channeling my pyrokinesis into both my dagger and my greatsword, I set them on fire. The general looks terrified at this and he backs off slightly, considering his next move.

Before I can make my next attack however, the general surrenders "victory is yours" he announces, sheathing his sword back into its scabbard.

"You don't even want to try?" I ask, not really confused as to why he surrendered. Any person walking towards you with a flaming sword would be intimidating, let alone someone as tall and muscular as I am.

"It's clear that you are all powerful like our Lord Vishnu" he replies and I look at him, completely confused at this point.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I question and this time, he gives me and slightly confused look. "You're here for Lord Vishnu are you not?" he asks and I shake my head before Lucas finally steps forward.

"Vishnu is the one in the Himalayas, correct?" Lucas asks and it all starts to connect, who else would they be talking about?

"He is, and we protect and serve him" he states and Lucas slowly starts to nod, wanting the general to continue.

"I am Commander Grahish Sharma, the commander of the Vishnu Nationalist Eight, if it is Vishnu you're looking for, we can take him to you" he continues promptly and holds out his hand. I sheath my greatsword into the scabbard I made for it back in New York and sheathe my knife to my side, still slightly cautious of Sharma. Lucas however isn't suspicious of Sharma and he shakes his hand, probably glad to have a way to the other Garde.

"I'm Lucas, this is Corvan" Lucas says, pointing to me and Sharma holds out his hand to me. I shake his hand adamantly, still not entirely trusting of him. A minute ago he was swinging a sword at me, I think my suspicion is perfectly justified.

"Shall we get going then?" Sharma asks, looking down at the wounds I gave him during the dual. He's still bleeding but he'll be fine. He might need another uniform though.

* * *

It takes a few hours to get to the Himalayas, but the drive was definitely worth it. As I step out of the covered van I take a deep breath of the fresh mountain air and take a second to admire the view before Sharma starts up a well-worn path up the mountain. I quickly follow behind him and Lucas and soon the path is surrounded by a thick forest, making the trek infinitely more difficult.

"How far does the path go up?" I Sharma curiously, he really isn't all that bad after all. Not just because he's helping us to find the Garde, he's pretty nice too.

"We've still got another hour or so of walking to go" he replies over his shoulder and I groan slightly, not because the trek is hard or anything, it's just that I'm so anxious to finally meet the Garde. Unlike Lucas, I don't remember what the Garde on Lorien were like and I want to test my strength against him.

We come to a point in the track where it essentially becomes a vertical climb, the only way of getting up is by hoisting yourself up onto the trees that dot the mountainside. While Lucas and Sharma start to climb up the trees, I grin and simply teleport onto them, taunting Lucas by teleporting above him and looking down as if to check his process.

"Take your time why don't you" I shout down to Lucas with a huge grin on my face and he looks up at me, "Look at me, I'm Corvan, I can teleport" he shouts back sarcastically but I just laugh and continue up the trees.

Soon, the ground starts to flatten out and the path is almost completely horizontal. Lucas comes up the mountainside soon after I do, followed by Sharma. Lucas may not be a Garde, but he's still naturally stronger than most humans.

"We're almost at Vishnu" Sharma says with a smile and I start to feel the excitement building up in my stomach. After a few more minutes of silent walking, we reach a clearing with a deep blue lake in the center of it.

I look around the area for a few seconds before a tall, tanned boy steps forward "I am Number Eight, welcome to my home"

* * *

 **So that was chapter 3, like I said, some actual things happened this chapter and things should start to heat up soon.**

 **I have some tests coming up soon so I probably won't be able to update for about a week or so, but after that, I'll hopefully be twice a week or so.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! Until next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I know it's been longer than I said it would be, but we got an assignment on the last minute so I've been scrambling trying to get that done. The next chapter should be coming out in the next day or so, I'll try extra hard just to get it out for you guys :D**

 **Anyways, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Corvan**

"Number Eight?" I ask quizzically and a puzzled expression pops up on his face.

"Eight, it's my number, you know, the ones we were given before we left Lorien?" he replies simply, but it just makes me even more confused.

"You were on the ship that came to Earth on the day of the invasion weren't you?" Lucas questions and Number Eight nods, slightly clearing up my confusion.

"Don't you remember it?" Eight starts "They gave us numbers before we left, and we could only be killed in that order" he finishes and looks down at his ankle, followed by mine.

"Wait, you were on Earth before the attack, weren't you?" he says after a second of observing my ankle. I look at his to see that there's some kind of symbol branded into it, most likely Loric.

"Look who finally caught on" Lucas jokes to Eight and he smiles and laughs slightly, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"I guess I should explain the number system then" he says to us and we both listen intently, "pretty much, Loridas cast a charm on us, essentially making us invincible unless we meet up or are next in line" he explains, "also, if anyone tries to kill us out of order, they'll die instead" he adds afterwards and I notice the slight look of pain that crosses his face.

"Do you know how many of them have died?" I ask and Eight nods "Three so far, Number Three only died recently, I got their scar a few days ago" Eight replies slightly sadly, looking down at the array of scars on his leg.

"Come, I'll show you around the place" Eight says cheerfully after a few moments of silence and I look around, but Sharma is nowhere to be seen, he must have left while we were talking.

Eight shows us around the place, most of the features of the land barely visible in the fading light, not that there is much to see here anyway. Eight seems pretty cool, he's really laid back despite the constant threat of Mogs. I suppose that the whole invincibility thing means that you don't have to be constantly looking over your back.

"You guys should get some rest" Eight says to us, clearly seeing that we're tired as hell at this point. We head to his makeshift shack and he opens the slightly crooked door, welcoming us in.

Although it's not much by way of looks, the hut has a cozy feeling to it, the scent of fresh flowers fills the air and a soft light comes from a small fire outside the hut. Eight sleeps on his hammock while Lucas sleeps on the floor of the hut, leaving me to sleep outside by the fire. Not that I mind though, the heat coming from the fire is great.

I'm just about to dose off before I hear the sound of cracking twigs in the forest behind the hut. I try to shake off the noise and dismiss it as just an animal when I hear another noise, this time coming from the lake below us.

I pick up my greatsword and dagger and light them up with fire, if this is an ambush, I need to be ready. Not wanting to wake up Eight and Lucas, I walk out into the night, letting the flame from my sword guide me. _It must've just been an animal_ I tell myself, but a small part of me refuses to dismiss the noise as an animal.

Just as I'm about to head back to the hut, a twig cracks right behind me and I spin around, slicing my sword through the air as I do. My sword slices directly though something and it turns to ash before I could see what it was. I immediately know what it was. The Mogs are here.

Before I can get Lucas and Eight up, a ball of light comes flying at me but I dodge it at the last moment. The ball of light goes past me and slams into a tree behind, instantly destroying it. I teleport to where the light came from and swipe blindly at it, another Mog exploding into ash.

I hear a guttural yell come from somewhere behind me and suddenly the quiet night is filled with the sound of cannons firing accompanied by balls of light identical to the other one. I quickly teleport out of the way towards the hut and Eight and Lucas emerge from it, tired but ready to fight.

"They're at the lake" I whisper, the Mogs haven't figured out where I went off to and I don't want to give away our position. I can slightly see Eight and Lucas nod and Eight disappears the sound of Mog cannons firing quickly following him.

I steel myself for the fight ahead and teleport to the battlefield, leaving Lucas to join in the fight. Eight has managed to kill a few of them and has picked up one of their swords, cutting paths in the Mog's ranks with it.

I swing my greatsword at the head of a Mog and it hits its mark, killing him instantly and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. A Mog rushes at me, swinging his sword down at me but I deflect it with my dagger and lop his head off, turning him to ash. I rush a group of a few Mogs firing at Eight and my sword around me, leaving trails of fire and piles of ashes where the Mogs used to be.

Suddenly, two Mogs jump at me, swords raised but I teleport away from them. Using their confusion to my advantage, I teleport back to them and cut them down before, taking both of them down with one swing of my greatsword. From behind me, I hear the Mogs scream in fear as Eight turns into a tiger and rips them to shreds, leaving none of them alive. It's brutal but necessary, if we're going to win this war, we're going to have to be prepared to kill without mercy.

In a matter of minutes, the fight is already over, none of the Mogs are left standing and all three of us are completely unscathed. Eight transforms back into his regular form and raises his hand slightly, using his telekinesis to dispose of the ashes and the weapons. I wish I had telekinesis, Lucas says it'll develop soon, but it's been over a year since I developed my teleportation, and I still haven't gotten it.

"We should probably sleep in shifts" Eight comments half-jokingly but I nod, if I wasn't still awake, that could've gotten ugly.

"I'll take first watch" I offer, adrenaline still racing through me and both Eight and Lucas nod, heading back off into the hut.

Despite the threat of attack, the cool Himalayan night is comforting, the breeze blows through the trees and creates a soothing sound. Before I know it, I start to drift off, lulled to sleep by the sounds of the night.

When I wake up, it's just starting to become light again, the rising sun bathing the landscape in a beautiful orange light. I stretch and sit up, cracking my back as I do. Eight is already up and is swimming in the lake, seemingly unconcerned by the fight that took place right next to the lake. Lucas on the other hand is sound asleep on the floor of the hut.

Walking over to the crystal clear waterfall, I look down to where Eight is swimming as a half-turtle, half-man creature. "Come join me!" he shouts to me from below and I strip off my shirt and dive into the lake, barely making a noise as I enter.

Eight swims around under the surface of the lake gracefully and I swim down to join him, taking a fighting stance in the water as I reach his level. I see Eight's face light up as he sees this and he turns back into a human again, swimming towards me at full speed. I brace myself and grapple with him momentarily before I get him in a headlock.

A smile creeps onto my face and I teleport to the hut, Eight still trying to escape my iron grip. He can't though, my super strength makes sure of it. Lucas is finally awake and is sitting on a log outside of the hut when he sees us appear.

"Do you think I won?" I ask him playfully and he rolls his eyes, "Nope, I think he has the upper hand" Lucas replies jokingly and I can hear Eight laugh slightly at this.

After a second more, I let Eight go "You're just lucky I was going easy on you" he jokes and I laugh, drying myself off with my shirt before slipping it on.

"Now that we're all awake" Lucas says, rubbing his hands together, "I think it's time for round two" he finishes, a grin starting to form on his face.

"That's totally unfair, he has the charm to protect him" I complain, and Lucas just shrugs, "I guess you'll just have to figure out a strategy" he replies, a devilish grin plastered onto his face.

We both teleport into the clearing next to the lake and Lucas soon joins us, eager to start the fight. "Three, two, one begin!" he shouts and Eight immediately vanishes.

Before I have time to react to this, he's already next to me. He throws a punch but I dodge it, barely. I teleport behind him and try to restrain him, but this time, he shakes free and hits me in the gut. The punch isn't that forceful, but it's aimed perfectly and winds me. I reel over slightly before tackling him to the ground.

He throws a couple quick punches at me but I ignore the pain, focusing on keeping him down. I quickly get up and throw him towards the lake. He flies through the air momentarily before I teleport behind him, catching him and restraining him simultaneously.

He kicks at my legs, trying to sweep my off my feet but I'm planted firmly on the ground. A few seconds more of Eight trying to escape before Lucas calls the match, "Corvan wins!" he says enthusiastically and I let go of Eight. I'm covered in bruises and out of breath, but I've won. A proud smile creeps onto my face and I see a look of pride on Lucas' face.

"What were you saying about going easy?" I say to Eight and he just laughs, "You've got super strength, it's totally unfair" he replies half-jokingly and I shrug and laugh, "Better luck next time".

* * *

 **I was considering kinda skipping to the part where Marina, Six, Ella and Crayton show up about half way through the chapter, but I didn't really want to rush it, because I wanted to kinda build up the relationship between Eight and Corvan a bit more, but don't worry, the others will meet up with them soon(ish).**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave a review, it would really mean a lot :D.**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I know I said that I would update sooner, but I had some more tests this week, so I had to do some study for that, but as far as I'm aware, I have nothing going on next week, so I should be able to get another few updates out next week.**

 **Anyways, I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I really didn't want to delay it even more, so I just had to make it a shorter chapter. However, to make up for this, I'll hopefully be updating again tomorrow, and it won't be a shorter chapter...**

 **But enough of that, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Corvan**

"Come on, we're so close!" Eight exclaims excited to us. He says whatever he's going to show us is important but to be honest, I have no idea where we're going right now.

"So close to what?" Lucas asks, voicing my thoughts, "So close to anywhere really" he replies cryptically, I'm more confused than ever now.

We've been walking for almost an hour now and Eight hasn't cleared up pretty much any of our questions about this place. I don't really mind the walk though, this place looks absolutely incredible. To the right of us is a drop off, which allows us to see over the entire valley. Despite the snow, this place still retains its incredible hues of green.

We've been in the Himalayas for almost a month now and I see why Eight decided to stay here for so long. I have unlimited use of my legacies and my strength. Speaking of legacies, I've finally gotten telekinesis and it is amazing. I have the same strength with my telekinesis as I do with my super strength, which is really awesome.

Apart from this however, nothing much has really happened, Eight has been having some visions of meeting some other Garde up here in the Himalayas and Lucas thinks they're visions. Personally I think they're just dreams, but hey, who am I to crush their hopes.

"We're here" Eight says proudly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I still don't really know what 'here' is though, it's just a set of stairs carved into the side of the mountain leading to a dead end.

"Wow, that was definitely worth an hours walk" I mutter sarcastically but Eight just rolls his eyes and walks up the stairs. I quickly follow him up the stairs, Lucas behind me and what I thought was a dead end, starts to look more and more like a door.

In the middle of the large stone door is a circular carving, made from what looks to be Loralite. Before I can ask Eight about any of what's in front of us, he steps up to the door and places the pendant around his neck into the blue slot. The door makes a loud groaning sound before it opens inwards, Eight's pendant dropping to its usual spot at his chest.

"You should see your faces right now" Eight says with a grin, I laugh slightly but continue looking inside the area.

The room is huge, with a large Loralite stone at the center of it and walls lined with intricate paintings. The entire room has a network of Loralite embedded in the otherwise dull rock that forms the walls, ceiling and the floor.

"You can come in you know" Eight laughs over his shoulder and I step inside the room, a calming presence filling me as I do so.

"When did you have time to find this place?" Lucas questions and Eight just shrugs, "I found it in a vision actually" he says proudly and walks around the area.

"What are these over here" I ask Eight, gesturing to the paintings on the wall.

"To be honest, I don't really know" Eight replies, his face closing off slightly as he looks at them, "But I think they might be of our past, present and future" he finishes and I take a closer look at them.

The paintings are eerily realistic, with most of them depicting battles but some of them depicting very cryptic scenes. I stop at one of someone being stabbed, the face has been chipped off though. The person is slumped over the sword that's in their sternum and a shiver goes through my body. What if that's me?

"Eight" I call to him, beaconing him over to me, "Who was on this painting" I interrogate, terrified that this could be me getting stabbed.

"Does it really matter?" he asks, looking down to avoid my gaze, "Yes, yes it does" I exclaim, starting to get slightly frustrated at him.

"It's…" he starts, backing away from the painting, a pained look on his face, "It's me" he whispers and I shudder, maybe that's why he's so carefree. It must be hard knowing about a fate like this.

"These paintings… Maybe they're just predictions, maybe you can avoid this somehow" I offer, but something inside me tells me that these aren't just predictions.

"Hey Corvan, isn't this you?" Lucas calls over to us, thankfully changing the subject. I'm slightly fearing what I could see on the painting but Lucas didn't sound shaken at all so I walk over to him.

The painting is of several people, I'm in front of them with my familiar greatsword and dagger and a large blue pendant hanging around my neck. My clothes are covered in blood and ash and the same goes for the people standing behind me. I'm holding my weapons out in front of me aggressively at something, but what it is, I'll have to find out later.

"What did you mean about this place being 'anywhere'" Lucas asks Eight and his face lights up, his familiar smile plastering itself back on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask" he starts, "You know how you can only teleport within a certain distance?" Eight asks me and I nod.

"Wait, this place allows you to travel anywhere in the world that you want?" I ask astounded but he shakes his head, "Not everywhere, there's a few far-off places that you can go to" he says, I'm slightly disappointed, but I kind of knew that there would be some kind of catch.

"Should we try it out?" he says with a grin and I nod eager to see where we can get to. I take Eight and Lucas' hands and I close my eyes in concentration, ready to teleport us out.

I open my eyes slightly and Lucas nods to me, signaling that he's ready to do this. I close my eyes again and teleport us away, everything turning black.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the pain. Everything hurts. The sand isn't really doing anything to help ease the pain either. I groan audibly as I sit up and look around. There's not really much to see, just sand, sand and more sand.

"Where are we?" I ask Eight, pain shooting up my back as I sit up further. Lucas sees the state I'm in frowns slightly.

"From what I can tell, we're in New Mexico" he says, "I've been here before, there's a road a few miles east of here" he explains and I nod, this gives us really easy access to America.

Before I can speak again I hear the sound of helicopter blades overhead, "Get down!" Lucas calls to us, obviously not wanting to be seen by the helicopter. Before I can get down however, a blinding light cuts its way through the fading dusk light and points directly at us. Shit.

"Stay on the ground with your hands on your heads!" someone commands from the helicopter and abide, I'm not in the state to get into a fight with them right now. Before I know it, armed men descend from a ladder sent down from the helicopter and come to examine us.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here!" one of them yells at us, clearly not in any mood for playing around.

"We just got lost that's all" Eight says innocently but some of the men laugh at him and his excuse, one of them pushing his face into the sand with his boot. He really isn't the best at making up lies.

The men continue laughing at us and taunting us until one of them gets a glimpse at the greatsword in its sheath on my back. I guess the gig's up.

Pointing his gun at the back of my head, shouting something at me but I pay no notice to him, more focused on my next move. Quickly, I teleport behind them and I hear some of them yell out in confused terror. Unfortunately, one of them notices where I am and they start shooting at me. I orders are to shoot first and ask questions later.

I teleport out of the line of fire and the bullets slam into the sand that was behind me. Immediately, Lucas and Eight are up and are fighting the soldiers. One of the soldiers shoots at me but I'm able to deflect the bullets with my telekinesis and I slam my fist directly into the center of his face and he's sent flying off into the desert.

I move to the next soldier and throw him into the desert with my telekinesis, heavily draining what was left of my energy. One of the soldiers throws himself and I go down with him, wrestling him on the ground. He manages to land a hit on me and I wince as the pain from before returns, worse than ever. I just manage to push him off of me and I teleport on top of him and knock him out.

Just before I can stand back up, something blunt and hard slams into the back of my head and my vision starts to go blurry. I collapse onto the ground but before they can hit me again, he's thrown off of me by Lucas, who helps me up off the ground.

"We have to get out of here, they brought reinforcements" Lucas says, eyes slightly widened and I nod, knowing that I'm not in any state to fight right now.

"Eight, we've gotta go!" I call out to him, he's tearing it up right now, he managed to get one of their batons and is teleporting around, taking out the soldiers like they're nothing.

Eight teleports to us and grabs our hands, ready to teleport out. I'm just managing to deflect the bullets coming our way while Eight prepares to leave. Just before we go, I hear Lucas cry out in pain as a bullet sinks itself in his arm. Then everything goes black.

The first thing I register this time is the soaking rain. We teleported to some kind of stone formation and shake Eight awake. He gets up slowly and shakes the water out of his long hair. I'm about to ask Lucas what our next move should be when I notice it. He's not here.

"Eight" I say, shaking him again, dreading what could've happened to Lucas, "Eight" I repeat, the desperation clear in my voice and this time he groans in response, "Where's Lucas?" I ask, panic starting to rise in me.

"It can't be" he says, his voice trailing off, "He let go".

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun! What happened to Lucas, did he die? Did he get away? I guess you guys will have to find that out later on :D**

 **Also, thank you to the guest that reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot to me and it motivates me to write more for you guys!**

 **So if you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review it as it means a lot to me!**

 **Until next chapter, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I'm back with another chapter. So this chapter is coming out later than I said it would, but I kinda expected that (I really gotta stop setting myself unrealistic goals :D).**

 **But this chapter is an extra long chapter to make up for that and I'll hopefully be making pretty much all of my chapters around this long or longer.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Corvan**

"We have to go back!" I tell Eight, completely distraught. Anything could've happened to Lucas, what if he was killed?

"You can't, there's no way we can fight them off in this state" Eight reasons but I pay him no attention. I try to stand up, but as if proving his point, I fall back over, completely drained of all energy.

"Please, we need to save him" I beg, my voice turning into a whisper at the end but Eight shakes his head, "I don't even know if I can get back to there in time" he replies.

"At least try" I say desperately, "Please" I add, the desperation clearly evident in my voice.

After a moment of thinking, Eight sighs and says, "Fine, but I don't know if I'll be able to make more than one trip, I'm not used to this kind of teleportation with other people".

I nod and Eight takes my hand, getting ready to leave. We teleport out and there's a moment of darkness before we're dropped off at our next location. To my dismay, we're back in India. Eight's passed out next to me and a double over, the effects of the hit to my head starting to kick in. I lie down and quickly fall asleep in the Loric cave, my tiredness taking over everything.

"Sleeping beauty awake" Eight remarks as I open up my eyes. Its dark out and we're at Eight's hut, he's lit a small fire and has even cooked some kind of stew. Good thing too because I'm absolutely starving.

"How long have I been out for?" I ask Eight and he shrugs, "Almost two days" he replies and my heart sinks, any chance we had of rescuing Lucas is definitely gone now.

"Really? Two days?" I ask and he nods, offering some stew to me. I take it and gratefully chow down on it, too hungry to savour the taste of the stew.

"He's really gone isn't he" I say sadly after a moment of silence and Eight looks down sadly and nods, "I checked the desert after you passed out" he replies and we fall back into silence.

"I had a dream" Eight says after a few minutes, "Well, more like a vision" he continues and I perk up a little, wanting to hear where he's going with this, "It was about some of the other Loric, they're coming here" he finishes.

"When is this?" I ask, thankful to have something to distract me from Lucas, "They should be here in about a few weeks" he replies and I start to grin.

"I guess we better train harder, don't want you to be the weakest out of all of us now do we" I mock and Eight grins back, "Not right now though, right now, I'm gonna sleep" he calls over his shoulder, going into his hut.

As soon as he leaves, loneliness starts to set in. By now, anything could've happened to Lucas, what if he was captured and they're torturing him for information. I go into the hut and grab my chest, being careful not to wake up Eight, he somehow always manages to get to sleep within seconds and tonight's no exception.

I place my chest on the ground and put my hand on the lock, praying that it won't open. It doesn't. I breathe a sigh of relief but almost immediately, the fear of him being tortured starts to set back in. I shake it off and practice start to get some more practice with my telekinesis. I don't really need the practice, but it's a nice distraction from all the other thoughts racing through my mind.

I lift the logs around the hut and hold them in the air with my telekinesis. After a while, I let the logs drop to the ground, not because of tiredness, but because of boredom.

"Are you still up?" Eight says, slightly startling me and I nod, "Yep, not really all that tired" I explain and he rolls his eyes but nods, heading back into the hut.

To be honest, I am tired. Extremely tired. But even if I wanted to get to sleep, I don't think I could, there's too much going on in my head right now, about Lucas, about the other Loric, about the war to come. The worst thing about it is that right now, there's nothing I can do about any of it. Right now, I'm in no state to find Lucas, the other Loric will be here in a few weeks, and I we can't win the war without the other Loric.

After I while of silent reflection, I go into the hut and lay on the floor, taking off both my greatsword and sheath and my dagger. I lie motionless on the ground, looking at the mud ceiling and all of its small imperfections. I close my eyes and surprisingly, I'm able to get to sleep almost immediately.

/

 _I'm in some kind of massive arena, its dimly lit with a high black ceiling but I can still somewhat see a figure at the other side of the arena. The figure is quite tall with long hair and a very muscular build. Surprisingly, his build pretty much matches me almost perfectly, but think I might be slightly taller than him._

 _Suddenly, another figure appears next to him. The other person is shorter and less muscular than him and has shorter hair. They walk over to me, mumbling to each other as they do and I grip my greatsword and my dagger, ready for an attack. To my surprise, they aren't hostile and the taller one holds out his hand._

" _I'm Nine, this and this is Four, he prefers John though" Nine says and I nod, shaking his hand. He has a firm grip and I roll my eyes, he's clearly trying to see if he's stronger than me and I tighten my grip before letting go, he's as strong as he looks._

" _I'm Corvan, before you ask, I don't have any number, I was here before the attack" I reply and John's face lights up._

" _Are there more Loric like you?" he asks but I just shrug my shoulders, "I've got no idea, it was just me and my Cepan living together until recently" I explain and he nods, the hopeful look slightly fading off of his face._

" _Anyone know why we're here?" Eight asks from behind me, startling me with his sudden appearance and Nine shakes his head, a confused look on his face, "Oh, I'm Eight by the way" he says, easing Nine's confusion._

" _Did Lorien put us here?" I hear a girl ask from behind us. She's got medium length blonde hair and deep blue eyes, an average build with a slight tan and has a confident look on her face._

" _I'm Five by the way" the girl says and John and Eight both laughs slightly at something, "How many more of us are gonna show up?" John jests and Five laughs but shrugs at his comment._

" _At least one more" another girl says from behind Nine and John and John turns around quickly, "Six!" he says excitedly and hugs her. I guess they know each other._

" _Hey" I hear a girl call timidly from behind me and we all turn around to see her, "I'm Number Seven, or Marina if you'd prefer" she says softly and I nod._

" _Well, I guess that's everyone, but seriously, does anyone know why we're here" Nine speaks up and Eight shrugs, I guess no-one knows why we're all here or even how we got here._

" _Well then, allow me to explain" A voice booms from the side of the arena. The voice comes from a massive guy. He's far taller than all of us and looks truly grotesque. He has a deep blue scar wrapped around his neck and is heavily muscled._

" _Setrakus" Nine growls under his breath and charges him, some kind of pipe-staff in his hand. Setrakus simply raises his hand in response and Nine stops in his tracks and a frustrated look forms on Nine's face._

" _Now now, I didn't bring you all here to fight" he says with a devious look on his face, "I'm here to make a deal" he continues but Nine just shakes his head, his resolve clear._

" _If you help me kill the humans, then I'll spare you" he starts but I draw my sword slightly, "Did you really think we would take your offer?" I say defiantly._

" _If you want to live, you will take the offer" he replies but I smirk slightly and draw my greatsword. Seeing this, the others also draw their weapons, and Nine breaks free of Setrakus' telekinetic bond and grips his pipe-staff tightly, ready for a fight._

" _Your fate is sealed then" he says ominously and suddenly, an army of Mogadorians appear behind him and he grins confidently, "Do you really think you can beat this?" he taunts and one by one, we're pulled out of the vision._

/

"Well, that happened" I say lightly to Eight, who also woke up as soon as he was taken out of the vision. Eight laughs and nods but he also swallows nervously, knowing the war that's yet to come.

"I guess we should get to training" I states and I nod. Seeing that the sun's out we pick up where we left off, we've only got a few more weeks before the others get here and we need to be in the best shape as possible.

"So you're ready to lose again?" I mock and he laughs, "Oh come on, it's hardly fair with your super strength" he complains, putting on a fake sad face and I just roll my eyes at him.

We head off to the open space in front of the lake and get ready for the fight. As soon as it starts, Eight teleports behind me and throws a punch at me but I manage to block it and grab one of his arms. From here, I easily pick him up and toss him into the lake. Eight stands on the lake and I tackle him into it, we both go tumbling into water.

He transforms into his half-turtle half-man form and swims at me at full speed but I position myself and dodge it, throwing him away from me in the process. Clearly seeing that he has the upper hand in the water, I teleport out and Eight follows me, transforming back into his regular form in the process.

I prepare myself for the next strike and Eight takes a swing at me. I sidestep the punch and hit him in the stomach in return. The attack is hard and fast and it staggers him but I feel the pain in my stomach because of the charm. Not caring about the pain, I take advantage of his recovery time and I teleport behind him and put him in a headlock.

At this point, he knows I've won and doesn't even bother to struggle against my iron grip. After a few seconds, I let him go and grin. I've won most of the battles because of my super strength, but that's not because Eight is a bad fighter, he's incredibly agile and I'm not entirely confident that I would beat him in an actual fight. Good thing he's on my side.

"Well that was fun" Eight says lightly and I laugh, heading over to the lake to take a swim.

/

 **Five**

I'm slightly out of breath and shaking from the recent vision with Setrakus but I'm also surprisingly contempt, now I know what the other Loric are like. Most of them look ready to fight all of them should be good of them in the fight against the Mogs.

Although we look like we're ready for the coming fight, I know that it's gonna be a lot harder than that. Setrakus had the power to summon all of us into a dream. How can we fight against someone with that much power?

None the less, my first move should be finding rest of the Loric. I have some kind of hunch that they're somewhere in America. I don't know what it is about America, but it just seems like where most of them would be. If not, then I can always use the globe from my chest to locate them.

Ever since Laura died, I've been so much more confident. Especially in fights. Since I have nothing to lose and the Mogs can't kill me and I don't have to worry about them hurting Laura or even me hurting her accidentally with my legacies, I can truly let loose on the Mogs.

We started off in Brazil, it's where the envelope told us to go. We didn't exactly look like the rest of the Brazilian's on account of our lighter skin, but we weren't attracting any attention from the Mogs. That is until about a year ago. I had been an idiot and lifted a concrete slab off of someone.

The Mogs tracked us down almost immediately but we were already gone before they could properly get to us. We had moved to Australia briefly, but Laura hated the hot, dry climate and we moved pretty soon. To be honest, I didn't really like the climate either and we ended up moving to Russia of all places.

We were here for a while before they found us again. I don't know how they found us, but they did. Laura had went out to the shops and I had just been chilling out at our safehouse. She never returned, but I could open my Chest on my own the next day and there were reports of a shootout at the local supermarket, so I can only guess that she didn't go out without a fight.

They took her away from me.

They've taken everything away from me.

I am Number Five, and I'm coming for my revenge.

* * *

 **So, that was the chapter. There's some big stuff that's gonna go down soon and I really hope you enjoyed the dream.**

 **And yes, that is my own version of Five, but I really don't like the cannon Five, so I decided to change him (to a her :D).**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, please feel free to give me your honest responses on the chapter as I'd love to hear what you guys think about the story right now!**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I know it's been a while, but the next chapter is finally here!**

 **To make up for my lack of updates, I've made this chapter extra long, just for you awesome people :D**

 **Without further ado, on with chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Corvan**

"So when exactly did you say they'll be here?" I ask with nervous excitement and Eight rolls his eyes, this is probably the millionth time I've asked him and he's said the same answer every time.

"In a few hours, asking more won't get them here quicker" he replies and I shrug, really wanting to meet the others in real life. Meeting them in the dream was cool enough, but this'll be so much better.

From what Eight described, Six, Marina and two other people are coming. He's never seen the two other people and he described an older man, possibly a Cepan and a young girl, who I suppose is probably a Loric who was on Earth during the invasion just like Lucas and I.

"So let me get this straight, you told your personal army to go and pick them up from the airport?" I ask and Eight nods. I don't really agree with the whole army thing, but hey, we can use all the help we get.

"Well, I guess we just wait then" I ask after a brief moment of silence and Eight shrugs, "There's not really much else for us to do" he replies and I sit on a stump next to me, waiting for the others to show up.

After what seems like hours, we finally see Sharma and the others walking up the path towards the lake. Eight jumps up and transforms into one of his deities and I roll my eyes. He's going to test them to see what we're working with. I think it's kinda stupid but he insisted on testing them so I'm not going to stand in his way.

"What the hell is this" I hear one of them ask when they see Eight standing atop of the lake but Sharma doesn't respond and instead sits down in a meditative position, closing his eyes. This might take a while.

After a while, all of them have finished their trials and it's starting to get dark. In response to this, I teleport to where Eight's standing in front of the lake in his normal form. I quickly examine the four of them, my eyes darting between them quickly. From what I've seen from the trials, Six seems to be the strongest fighter, followed by Marina then the girl.

"Corvan?" Six asks and I nod in response, "Yep, in the flesh" I joke and she rolls her eyes, the girl giggles slightly but Marina looks around, clearly slightly on edge. What she's on edge about however is a mystery to me.

"Who's this?" I ask confused and beacon to the girl who stands next to her Cepan and she steps forwards, "I'm Ella" she says cheerfully and shakes my hand.

"And I'm guessing you're her Cepan?" I question, turning to her Cepan and he nods, "I'm Crayton, we were on the second ship out of Lorien" he states and I give him a slightly confused look. I didn't know there was a second ship.

"Sweet, I guess I should show you guys around" Eight says, "What should I do?" I head Sharma ask, still sitting down. Honestly, I didn't really remember he was still there.

"It's time for us to part ways" Eight says and Sharma looks to respond but Eight cuts him off, "You should find your real Vishnu" he continues and Sharma looks slightly saddened but he maintains his composure. It may have been harsh but it's necessary. He doesn't want to bring him into the coming war.

He turns to us and starts walking towards the hut, signaling for us to follow. "What happened to your Cepan?" Marina asks gently and Eight's shoulders start to sag slightly. He's told me this story but it's good for him to get it out, holding in all those emotions isn't good for anyone.

"When we first came to India, it was just Reynolds and I" he starts, slightly sighing, remembering the times they shared, "That was until Lola came along" he says, spitting out her name, "He told her everything, including our secret" he continues, a hurt tone in his voice. Clearly hearing this, Marina moves up to him and takes his hand, comforting him slightly.

"Lola suggested that we should take a trip to the mountains, she thought it would help Reynolds and I sort out our problems" Eight explains, stiffening his posture, "We went out to get firewood, but when we came back, she was with some Mogs" he explains, his emotions causing him to skip ahead.

"He was heartbroken before he was scared. When he asked why, a Mog tossed a bag of coins on the floor. She leaped for it like a dog to a bone but they stabbed her as soon as she did" he continues, trying to drown out his sadness by raising his voice, "They couldn't kill me, every hit on me killing another one of them" he recalls, his voice breaking slightly.

"I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't quick enough. They killed him and made off with my Chest" he finishes coldly and Marina lets go of his hand as he wraps his arms around himself.

We walk in silence for a moment before Six puts her hand on his shoulder, "You have us now" she says comfortingly and Eight wipes his eyes before nodding. We reach the hut and Six whistles, clearly impressed by what Eight managed to make by himself.

"Wow, for one person, this is pretty impressive" she remarks and Eight laughs slightly, "After a while up here, I got kind of bored of training and decided to make a proper shelter" he explains, returning to his normal self.

"Is it usually this cold up here at night time?" Six asks me and I nod, "You want to get a fire going?" I ask and she nods eagerly, Ella also nodding with her.

I ignite the logs in the fire pit with my pyrokinesis and Craton looks my way, "Any other tricks you would like to tell us about" he asks and I chuckle, "Not quite yet" I reply with a grin.

"So Corvan, what happened to your Cepan?" Marina questions softly and I sigh sadly, my Chest still won't open, so he's still out there, I just don't know where.

"We had been living just outside of New York, we had been there for years without any incident when the other Loric had started to appear, first it was the 'Nine now Eight, are the rest of you out there?' message" I start, memories starting to flood through me, "did anyone else see that message?" I ask curiously and Six speaks up, "I replied to it, and they found us" she answers and takes on a saddened look.

"Anyway, we waited it out for a while, not really knowing where to start our search, when reports about a powerful being in the Himalayas started to appear" I continue, everyone enthralled by my tale, "Turns out that the being in the mountains wasn't so powerful" I joke and Eight hits my lightly on the arm and I grin.

"Anyway, one day, Eight says that he has this great idea, a way to get to the far corners of the Earth, so we went to it" I say, my mood darkening and my voice becoming grim, I know what comes next, "We took the journey, and ended up in a desert, we were attacked, and Lucas got shot and let go just before we left" I choke, wiping away a tear from the corner of my eye, "And then a few weeks later, you guys show up" I finish, knowing that I left out a lot of details. I'll have the opportunity to tell the full tale later when we're all together.

Six puts her hand on my shoulder comfortingly and I smile grimly up at her, taking back control of my emotions. Eight stands up and stretches after a while, "I'm going to sleep, see you guys tomorrow" he announces and I grin. Typical Eight, I swear he could sleep through an entire day if he wanted to.

"I guess I'm going to sleep too" Six yawns and the others nod in agreement, I don't really feel that tired, but I might as well too, we have a big day tomorrow, Eight wants to head to my place in New York, so we're going to be teleporting to the desert to get to America.

I unstrap my dagger and greatsword and put them to the side, lying down on the floor.

* * *

 _I'm having another dream. I'm in the arena from the previous one and I know this can't be good, it's most likely one of Setrakus' dreams._

 _This time, it's just John and Eight here. They were here before me and already are talking amongst themselves. I walk over to them and open my mouth to talk to them, but just before I get the chance to talk, a voice booms through the arena._

" _Now that you're all here, let the festivities begin!" he roars cruelly. It's clearly Setrakus behind the voice but just before anyone can respond to him, the ground in the middle of the arena falls away and a cage drops down from the ceiling._

 _It's Lucas._

" _Let him go" I yell furiously and Eight and John both yell similar things. Setrakus just laughs and the more of the ground around the cage falls away._

" _No! Devdan!" Eight shouts and jumps at the cage. Before I can stop him, he falls right through the cage into the abyss below._

" _I'll kill you!" I yell to Setrakus, but he just laughs and the cage starts to lower itself down the hole and Lucas starts to scream for help._

 _Even from here, I can see marks of torture on his body and I feel my anger levels rise to unbelievable levels. "Fight me you coward!" I scream at Setrakus and he appears in front of me, a smirk on his face._

" _You really think you can challenge me?" he booms menacingly, but I don't even flinch. Instead, I draw my weapons and take a slice at his neck with my greatsword. Before the sword can make any contact, it freezes in place and with a flick of his wrist, it goes flying out of my hand._

 _Without hesitation, I pull out my dagger and make two quick cuts in his abdomen. He reels back in pain slightly, but to my dismay, the wounds quickly close up and all that's left is two small scars._

" _You actually thought you could hurt me" he mocks, with another hand movement, sends my dagger flying out of my hand. This is his dream, he has almost full control of everything that goes on here._

" _If you want them, come and save them" he jeers and disappears. Almost immediately, John also disappears and the dream starts to dissolve into darkness._

* * *

I wake up, panicked and out of breath. Setrakus has Lucas. We need to save him. It's still dark and everyone is still sleeping, including Eight, who didn't get woken up by the end of the dream. I get up and grab my weapons, I need to go for a jog to clear my head.

Seeing that I didn't wake anyone up, I jog off into the barely lit forest. I have no idea how long I jog for, but I finally reach a clearing with a magnificent view of the valley below. I float a large rock over to myself and sit on it, looking out into the valley. I hear a noise behind me, and immediately spin around to face it, dagger already in my hand.

"Wow, it's been less than a day, and you already want to kill me" the person jokes, it's just Six, "How did you follow me the whole way without me spotting you?" I ask curiously.

"See, you're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves" she replies, sticking out her tongue, "Invisibility" she says after a second, easing my confusion. That'll be useful in a fight.

"What's wrong?" she asks after another moment of, "You're not very hard to read, why else would you go for a jog at five in the morning?" she continues.

"It's Lucas. Setrakus has him" I say sadly, it's funny, I've only known here for less than a day, and I already feel like I can trust her with my life, now that I think of it, I kind of feel that way about all of the Loric. I guess I'm gonna have to trust them if we want to win this war.

"How do you know this?" she asks, "I had a dream, both Eight and John were there, and Setrakus had someone we all care about" I start, "Eight saw Devdan, an old mentor, and John saw someone called Sam" I say, and immediately, Six pales slightly.

"He has Sam?" she whispers and I nod slowly, a small tear streaking down Six's face before she puts on a look of determination, "We have to find them, and when we do, Setrakus will pay for what he's done" she says, hardening her resolve.

After a few minutes of silent personal thoughts, Six stands up, "I guess we should probably get back to the others" she states and I nod, "Let's go" I say, sprinting off into the forest.

I'm exhausted and out of breath, but I managed to beat Six back to the camp. Everyone is up by now, and Eight is already in the lake, doing his daily swim.

"Welcome back" Ella says cheerfully to me, sitting next to the still-smoldering fire, "Can you tell Eight we need to keep moving" Crayton says to me, slightly annoyed by him, "That's not gonna work" I reply with a chuckle and strip off my shirt, getting ready for my swim.

"You might as well get comfortable" I call to him over my shoulder with a laugh, jumping into the crystal clear water.

"Look who finally joined us" Eight calls, looking up at where Six is standing at the top of the small waterfall leading into the lake.

Six jumps in to join us, making a splash where she lands. Both Six and Eight duck down into the water and I quickly follow them. Eight swims towards Six and tackles her, forcing her backwards. Six grins and tackles him back, quickly locking him into a headlock.

"You win" Eight says when Six brings them to the surface and I laugh, "That was quick" I joke and Six lets Eight go.

"Marina, come join us" Six calls to her, "We've gotta go soon" she calls back from the side of the lake but unwilling to take no for an answer, Six swims over to her and grabs her ankle, gently pulling her into the lake.

"Oh come on, now I have to dry this" Marina complains, slightly grinning despite this. She dives under the water, but I get out, having finished my swim.

Eight gets out of the water, Six quickly following him. A few moments later, Marina climbs out of the lake, holding a algae covered Chest over her head. Eight quickly turns to her and his jaw drops, this must be his Chest.

Eight teleports to her and kisses her on the lips. After a second, he pulls away and Marina hands him his Chest. He opens it and digs through it, a huge grin on his face. Eight pulls a pencil sized golden rod out of his Chest and drops it on to the floor, causing it to take the shape of a doorframe.

"This thing is awesome, I call it the duplicator" Eight beams, stepping into the doorframe. When he steps out, there's another version of him standing in the frame. The duplicate waves to us quickly before disappearing, leaving no trace of its existence behind.

Eight touches the frame and it turns back into its smaller form and reaches for his chest again. Before he can grab anything out of it however, Crayton stops him, clearly wanting to finally get a move on.

"You can get reacquainted with your Chest later, for now we need to book a flight to America to reunite with the rest of the Garde" he says but Eight shakes his head, "We could sit on a flight for hours on end, or we could trek a few miles up the mountain, and then be there in an instant" he replies mysteriously, but I just roll my eyes.

Crayton looks at Six and Marina and they both nod at him before he says, "Alright, I guess we're gonna go with your plan" and Eight grins and rubs his hands together, "Let's do this" he says.

The hike takes about half an hour, but when we get there, the looks on Crayton, Ella, Six and Marina's faces alone are worth it. They see the steps and the door much easier than I did originally and gasp in awe. Eight puts his pendant to it and the door opens up, dropping his pendant to his chest.

"What is this place?" Marina asks incredulously with a stunned look on his face, "From what we know, it's most likely some kind of ancient Loric temple" I reply and she nods, moving to examine the paintings on the wall.

"Why is this one broken" Six asks, slightly angrily at the painting of Eight being stabbed, Eight is about to respond before I shake my head at her sadly, "Now may not be the right time" I reply but she shakes her head at me.

"What if this is me? Do you really have the right to decide if we can see our destiny or not?" she demands and Eight looks down sadly, "It's not you, it's me" he whispers and I see Six's face soften.

"Maybe it can be avoided, maybe it's just a prediction" she says, but Eight just shakes his head, "Look around you, everything here has either happened or is going to happen" he replies sadly and Marina takes his hand to comfort him.

"Look at this one" Ella points out, standing next to a different painting on the wall and I nod, knowing which one she's talking about. It's the one where I'm covered in blood and ash, facing an unknown threat.

"Is that…" Six trails off before pulling out the same large blue pendant from underneath her shirt that's in the painting.

"I think this is yours" she says to me, holding out the pendant and I accept it from her, slipping it around my neck. As soon as I put it on, it glows a bright blue colour and I suddenly feel a flash of energy rush through me. After a few seconds, the pendant turns slightly dimmer but continues glowing none the less.

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the cave, breaking everyone out of there state of awe at the pendant. Eight disappears then reappears after a second, wide eyed, "They're here" he whispers, his voice shaking slightly.

Barely a second later, I teleport to above the cave and start tearing the Mogs to pieces with vicious swipes of my greatsword. All of my pent up anger from Lucas' torture is being let out and I find myself enjoying ripping through the Mogs. I light my sword on fire and continue my assault, flawlessly dodging both cannon fire and deflecting sword blows with my dagger.

Each one of my hits causes another Mog to turn to ash and leaves a majestic looking arc of fire hanging in the air for a bit, the arc so hot that it incinerates any cannon fire that hits it. Despite my efforts, there seems to be a never ending stream of Mogs, so I quickly teleport back into the cave to check on the others.

The others aren't in a good way, one of the explosions caused a rock to fall from the ceiling and crush Crayton.

"Please Marina!" I hear Ella yell over sobs, but Marina shakes her head sadly, "I'm so sorry El" she replies, a tear running down the side of her face.

"You need to get out of here!" I yell to Eight over the sound of cannon fire and he nods, "Can you hold them off?" he yells back and I nod eagerly. I'll make them pay for what they've done.

Only seconds later, Eight's gathered Ella, Six and Marina into a group and is holding hands with them in a circle. Ella is still sobbing and Marina is comforting her while Eight concentrates, getting ready to teleport them out of here.

"See you in New Mexico" I yell to Eight, "See you in New Mexico" he affirms before they disappear, leaving just me, Crayton's body and the Mogs behind.

I teleport back up to the surface and catch the Mogs off guard. They were focusing on trying to bring the cave down on us, and I take their surprise to my advantage. I swing my greatsword around me in an arc, leaving a trail of fire and ash behind. I quickly teleport to another group and easily annihilate them. Before the others have time to react, I'm already gone, ripping apart another group of them.

The others go down relatively quickly, with swipes of my greatsword and my dagger, I manage to dispatch them with ease, letting my instincts take over my body. Once I'm done, I teleport back to the cave. There's a large opening broken into one side of the cave and the ceiling has several huge cracks in it.

I'm quickly able to find Crayton's body and I easily lift the rubble off of it, freeing his body from where it was trapped. I haul him gently over my shoulder and bring him outside, digging a makeshift grave with my telekinesis. Placing him in it, I make a small cross out of two branches and put it in front of his grave, filling the hole in with my telekinesis. It may not be much, but at least now he can be at rest.

I grab my Chest from where I left it in the cave and teleport out, everything turning black.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 7! It took my a while to write, but I think I'm gonna start to make all of my chapters about this long.**

 **Things are really starting to happen now so you guys should definitely keep reading :D**

 **Also, if you guys could leave a review, it would really mean a lot to me, I know some of you guys are starting to review and it feels really good to know that you guys like the story!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 8! So this is the last of the stuff that kind of followed the cannon, so from now on, it'll be all new stuff for you guys!**

 **Anyways, not much else to say, so without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Corvan**

It's raining heavily. Not that it really matter because soon I'll be in the desert. I've done two rounds of teleporting, and so far, I've landed in the ocean and back in India. This time I think I might be at Stonehenge. Eight and I landed here before, but we couldn't figure were we were back then, I only realized where this was a few days ago actually.

Something seems off though. It's as if someone moved the stones around. Maybe the others landed here before me. I need to find the Loralite as fast as possible and get out of her. I lift up a few of the stones with my telekinesis before I manage to find the Loralite.

I quickly concentrate on teleporting, the rain not really helping before I teleport away from England and to my next destination. Hopefully, that next destination will be New Mexico, but anything could happen.

* * *

The heat beats against the back of my head, a welcome change to the rain of England and I can immediately tell where I am. I finally made it to New Mexico. I roll over to face the sky. My muscles are slightly sore, but it's nothing compared to the feeling after teleporting with other people.

"Look who showed up" Eight says cheerfully and extends a hand to help me up, "How long have you guys been here for?" I ask after I'm up, brushing the sand off of me.

"About thirty minutes" Eight shrugs and I nod, only just noticing the absence of Six.

"Where's Six?" I question and Eight looks down slightly, "She didn't teleport to the same place as we did" he replies and I nod, we need to start to move, I don't really want a repeat of what happened last time.

Sensing this, Eight grabs the hands of Marina and Ella and teleports off into the distance, towards the road. I quickly follow him, tightening my grip on my Chest slightly. After only a minute, Eight starts to hear something strange and stops in his tracks.

"Is that… Gunfire?" Marina asks, slightly paling and I listen carefully. That's definitely gunfire. Hold up, what if that's Six? Maybe she teleported here to begin with.

"We should check it out, it could be Six" Eight says, mirroring my thoughts. He looks slightly guilty about losing Six, but it's really not his fault. That could've happened with anyone.

"My thoughts exactly" I joke, teleport off towards the sound of gunfire none the less.

We were right, it is gunfire. When we get there, I can see soldiers fighting off two boys. Its John and Nine. I quickly teleport closer and join the fray, easily dispatching the soldiers with my greatsword. Eight is far tamer than me, only choosing to knock the soldiers out, I don't feel any mercy, these are some of the people who took Lucas.

I light up my greatsword and slice it at the soldiers, catching a slight look of disbelief from Nine. I grin at this and continue taking down soldiers until helicopters appear on the horizon. Immediately, the helicopters shoot a barrage of missiles towards us, but Marina manages to redirect them and they crash into the desert, showering us in sand.

Some kind of giant eagle suddenly latches itself onto one of the helicopters and easily brings it down. The other two helicopters see the eagle and immediately start focusing their fire on it. Luckily, John redirects the missiles straight back to the helicopters. The pilots can't dodge the missiles and they get a direct hit, sending both of the helicopters crashing into the desert.

Seeing the power we have, the remaining few soldiers decide to do the smart thing and flee. They retreat down a trapdoor hidden underneath a tall cactus in the ground. I guess that's where we'll be heading next.

"Nine, John, it's good to finally meet you in person" I say to them, walking towards them to shake their hands, "I'm assuming you know who these guys are too, Marina, Eight and Ella" I state, but quickly remember they wouldn't have any clue as to who Ella is.

"Ella was on a second ship out of Lorien" I say, easing Nine's slight look of confusion.

"We've gotta keep moving" John says and I nod, heading over to the still open trapdoor, "Ladies first" I say to Nine, beaconing for him to go down the ladder. Before Nine can retort, John rolls his eyes and starts climbing down.

Eight, Nine, Marina and Ella quickly follow him and I go down last, wanting to quickly make sure we aren't being followed down. We don't want to have to fight enemies from both sides of us. The ladder is shorter than I originally thought it was and we reach the floor of the underground base within less than a minute.

We're in a brightly lit corridor with a large metal door in front of us. I see Ella start to say something but she's cut off by two panels in the ceiling opening up, two big turrets are lowered down from the ceiling. I guess they were expecting visitors.

Eight and John raise their hands and create a telekinetic shield in front of us and the turrets open fire on us. Immediately, Nine throws his pipe staff at one of them, destroying it while I use my pyrokinesis to heat up the second one to unbelievable levels and the metal becomes red hot before it melts completely, the liquid metal dripping to the floor before I turn down the temperature and it solidifies again.

Eight and John lower their hands and we jog to the door, ready to breach and enter.

"You reckon you can break it?" John asks Nine and he smirks, "Johnny, look who you're talking to" Nine says, flexing his biceps but John just rolls his eyes.

Nine places his hands on the door and pushes on it slightly before taking a step back, ready to kick it in. Without a moment's notice, Nine takes a step forward and easily kicks in the door, sending it flying backwards.

Gunfire immediately flies towards us but we all manage to jump out of the way and Eight and I teleport to the back of the room. We easily manage to dispatch the soldiers before they even know we're here and the others enter the room.

"We need to find the cell block" John says and I nod, "Why don't we just ask someone?" I ask and Nine grabs one of the unconscious soldiers and shakes them awake.

"Huh, who are you?" the soldier questions, but as he regains his composure, he bites his lip and he pales, clearly knowing who we are.

"Where are the cell blocks" Nine asks sweetly but with a hint of poison in his voice and the soldier shakes his head, "I can't tell you, I won't tell you" he says shakily and I see Nine harden his gaze on the soldier.

"Do you really want to try him?" Eight asks out from next to Nine and the soldier nervously looks at Eight before returning his focus to Nine.

"We don't have time for this" I mutter before gently pushing Nine and Eight to the side to get to the soldier.

"Tell us where it is!" I roar, picking the soldier up by the collar and pinning him to the wall, "Fine, fine, its just east of here, go straight until you reach an intersection, take the door to the left" he squeals hurriedly and I nod and slam him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Was that really necessary?" Marina asks but I just shrug, "He'll live" I reply simply and drop the soldier to the ground.

Nine kicks down the next door and to our surprise, there's no soldiers guarding the room. We continue to run through the base, passing all sorts of rooms, including a couple of laboratories, lined with all sorts of needles and chemicals, all of which I'm sure are against international policies.

Soon however, we arrive at the intersection the soldier was talking about and we take a left. Sure enough, this is the cell block. We start to open up the doors, the first few prison cells are completely empty, and my heart starts to sink. That is until Marina opens one of the doors and calls us over. Inside the room, there's a teenage girl huddling in the corner, she looks like she's about our age.

John goes into the room and places his hand and the girl's shoulder and she jumps slightly, muffling a scream.

"Please, no more! I've told you all I know!" the girl screams, breaking down into tears, "Shhh, Sarah, it's really me" John says, trying to comfort the girl but she pushes him away.

"What more do you want from me?" Sarah cries, but John just shakes his head, "Sarah, it really is me" he repeats and John's Chimera enters the room in the form of a beagle, and nuzzles Sarah. Immediately, she picks up her head, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Bernie Kosar?" Sarah questions and turns back to John, "It's really you, isn't it" she asks and John nods his head and embraces her after wiping away her tears.

"This is sweet and all, but we really have to keep moving" Nine remarks and John steps out of the cell, Sarah clutching his hand tightly.

"Guys, this is Sarah, Sarah, this is Eight, Nine, Corvan, Ella and Marina" John says, pointing to us, "Do you know if Six was here?" Marina asks eagerly and Sarah nods her head.

"She was in the same cell as me, but then Setrakus took her away" she says and John pales slightly, "We need to move fast, she may not have much time" he states and I nod, but still keep checking the cells.

"Come on Corvan" Nine prompts me, but I shake my head at me, "If there's anyone else here, we need to save them too" I say and he groans but nods, continuing to help me in my search.

We're at the last door and I open it slowly, praying that Lucas will be in here. Sure enough, there's a man crouching down at the end of the room, clutching onto something. I put my hand on his shoulder but the man quickly stands up and swings something at me. I easily stop it with my telekinesis and the man finally gets a proper look at me.

"Corvan?" he croaks and I nod, it's Lucas. He has signs of torture on him, with various large scars on his arms and his abdomen. He looks thin and weary, but he's alive. I pull Lucas to me and hug him tight.

We come out of the cell and I introduce Lucas to everyone, "Guys, this is Lucas, my Cepan" I say and the others nod, "Lucas, this is Ella, Nine, John, or Four, Marina and Sarah" I say and Eight steps forwards.

"Welcome back" he greets, a grin on his face, "We can catch up later though, for now, we have to find Six" he continues and I nod, leading the way through the base.

We keep running through the base, encountering no more resistance until we reach another large metal door, this time, Nine presses his ear to the door and smiles. Just before he kicks in the door, he straightens up his posture and turns to John.

"You're gonna _love_ what's through this door Johnny" he says with a grin and kicks in the door. Half expecting a small army to be in the room, I'm surprised to just see a redhead woman talking to two soldiers.

I immediately teleport to one of the soldiers and hit him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. Eight does the same and Nine just casually walks up to the woman, who points a handgun at him, her hand visibly shaking.

"Agent Walker!" Nine exclaims and bats away her handgun with his telekinesis, "Remember me?" he asks, completely towering over Walker but to her credit, she doesn't even flinch. Nine takes on a cold look and pushes Walker into the wall behind her.

"Where's Six!" he yells, lifting Walker about a foot off of the ground, she doesn't talk however and Nine glares at her, "Where is Six" he repeats, even more menacingly this time.

"You're too late, she went in with Setrakus ages ago" she mocks, pointing to the large oak door at the end of the room and Nine punches her in the face, breaking her nose and letting off some steam.

Nine drops her on the floor and she clutches her nose. Before she has the chance to fully recover however, I use my telekinesis to hang her to a light fixture on the ceiling.

"Let's go" John says and Nine nods, breaking the large door into a million pieces with a single kick. We stream into the room and to my dismay, it's the same room as the one in Setrakus' dreams. To my surprise, Six stands triumphantly in the middle of the room, a sword in her hand. She's covered in blood and ash, but she's done it, she's defeated Setrakus.

"She did it" John whispers, echoing my thoughts and Eight teleports to her, pulling her into an embrace.

I can only watch as the next few events happen. Six pulls out of the hug and pulls back her sword and plunges it into Eights stomach. This is it. This is the event that the painting depicted. This is moment when Eight dies.

Eight slumps over and Six drops her sword and begins to violently convulse and change size and shape. Her body twists in unnatural ways and her entire body seems to pulse as it grows. This wasn't Six. It was Setrakus. He somehow transformed into Six and is standing in the middle of the arena, a cruel whip in one hand, a staff in the other and Eight still dying at his feet.

Immediately, I teleport over to Eight and grab him, returning to the others. Marina quickly places her hands on Eight, and his wound starts to slowly close up. Setrakus lets out a laugh and a full army of Mogs emerge from panels in the walls of the arena. This should be fun.

One of the Mogs lets out a roar and they start to charge us. Immediately, I light my sword up and sprint towards Setrakus. He'll pay for everything he did to Lucas, for what he's done to Eight. A few of the Mogs fire shots at me but I quickly teleport to Setrakus, lunging my sword at him.

"You really think you're strong enough to beat me?" Setrakus mocks, deflecting my blow with his whip, "Concede now and I might kill you quickly" I growl back.

* * *

 **Nine**

Corvan's taken _my_ fight. I've been waiting to kill Setrakus for years now, and he's taken that joy from me. Though it is slightly annoying, I don't mind all that much. I get to kill Mogs once again, and I have to say, this is some of the most fun I've had in years. West Virginia was fun and all, but this is on a whole other level.

I'm absolutely annihilating the Mogs around me, taking out more Mogs with my pipe staff than any of the others. I plunge my pipe staff into the head of the Mogs in front of me and he explodes into ash, it clings to my skin and my clothes but I don't really care, I'm having way too much fun to care.

John's doing well with what he's got, but he's still nowhere near me. He's completely engulfed in flames and is charging the Mogs like this, killing them almost instantly with the heat. He throws a fireball at a group of Mogs and it explodes, killing several of them and sets the survivors on fire. Soon however, the survivors also turn to ash and John moves on to the next group of Mogs.

Ella, Sarah and Lucas are standing in a group, dispatching the Mogs with assault rifles that we picked up earlier on. They're killing some Mogs, but it's only making a small dent in the army because of the body armor that most of the Mogs are wearing.

Marina is at the back of the room, healing up Eight's wounds, but it's a slow process which leaves her incredibly vulnerable. Fortunately, BK is guarding her, easily ripping apart any Mogs that come anywhere near her. He's turned into some kind of massive lion and is absolutely covered with ash and blood at this point. None of it is his blood though, John is making sure of this.

I'm pretty sure Corvan is keeping up with Setrakus, but I can't really see much on account of all the fire that comes from both Corvan's greatsword and Setrakus' whip. Suddenly, he slams down his staff and it lets off some sort of blue shockwave. Immediately, everything goes bad. I can immediately feel my energy and sapped and both Corvan's and John's fires go out. I take a quick look over to Marina and I see her with a panicked look on her face. _Shit._

This isn't going well, John is being pushed back to the entrance by the Mogs, Eight is bleeding out and Setrakus is starting to beat Corvan. I'm in the middle of dispatching another group of Mogs when I hear Corvan cry out in pain. He's been hit with Setrakus' whip and some kind of black substance is starting to cover his arm.

Before long, the black substance starts to turn to rock and Corvan starts to struggle to dodge Setrakus' blows. I hear him cry out again as he's stuck on the leg. Tearing through the rest of the group of Mogs, I rush over to Corvan. Setrakus is about to hit Corvan with his whip again when I block it with my pipe staff.

I take a few swipes at Setrakus before he gets hit in the arm with some red pebble. He roars in pain, and claws at his arm, trying to get the pebble out of his arm. Immediately, I feel my strength come back and Corvan easily manages to break the black rock. His sword lights up, and he immediately lunges at Setrakus, catching him off guard. The sword hits its mark and I can hear a slight searing sound as Setrakus roars in pain once again.

As soon as we start to turn the tide of battle in our favor again, Setrakus and the Mogs disappear. The first thing I see when the ash settles, is that Corvan is lying on the ground, face down. I start to slightly panic, but he starts to stir, so I leave him be for the moment.

Suddenly, something drops from the ceiling of the arena, covering both Corvan and I with black dust. Immediately, I see it's a person that dropped from the ceiling. Is that… Six?

"Six?" I question, and the figure turns around, she's got obvious signs of torture painted across her arms, but I can clearly see it's her.

"Nice to finally meet you sweetheart, I'm Nine" I say with a grin, "I know who you are, the dream, remember?" she replies, rolling her eyes and I hear John laugh.

"Six, are you okay?" I hear John say, moving around me and giving her a massive hug, "I'm fine, don't worry about it" she replies.

"This is sweet, but we've gotta go" Eight calls to them, he looks shaken up and looks slightly pale, but he's okay, "Let's get moving then" Corvan says, standing up.

Finally, almost all of the last Garde on Earth are within a few meters of each other. The real fight starts now, and we're not going to lose.

* * *

 **So, that was chapter 8, really hope you enjoyed it! Also, I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but I really haven't had all that much time to write this, but I wrote it in the little time I had.**

 **Anyways, if you enjoyed it, please review, as it means a lot to me :D**

 **Until next time, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I know, it's been a really long time since I've actually posted an update, but it's finally here. I've had my exams and on top of that, we went away for holidays, and by the time I came back, I'd kinda lost some of my motivation to update, but the update is finally here, and it's a long one!**

 **Anyways, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **John**

"The exit shouldn't be that much further" Eight shouts back to us over the sound of gunfire. Nine and Corvan are complete beasts, destroying the Mog soldiers that come streaming towards us.

I send a few more rounds down the corridor before I reload again and pass my assault rifle off to Sarah, who takes it, slightly shaking but still readying herself for the next wave of Mogs. The next wave comes soon after as we push towards the exit of the base. I light myself up with my Lumen and charge the Mogs with my dagger, the combination making short work of my group of Mogs.

I quickly glance over to where Six is, she's invisible so I can't actually see her, but the Mogs bursting into ash is kind of a dead giveaway. A Mog is about to take a swing at me when Corvan teleports above it, impaling it with his greatsword on the way down. The Mog instantly bursts into ash and a nod to Corvan in thanks before he teleports away, continuing his slaughter.

We manage to easily take down the Mogs and we keep moving through the base, Sarah, Ella and Lucas are slightly slowing us down, but they're going as fast as they can, and we're sure as hell not gonna leave them behind.

"Everyone down!" Corvan and I get to the ground as fast as possible. Suddenly, an explosion rips through the corridor and fire rushes over my head.

Without another moments delay, Nine and Corvan are ripping apart the group of Mogs while Marina and I heal the people who were injured by the fire. I gained healing during the fight with Setrakus and the Mog army. So far, it's been a major blessing, I've saved Sarah's life and now even when I'm not in the fight, I can still be a huge help to the group.

I jog over to where Sarah is and take her hand, both to comfort her and to check for any injuries. I roll up the sleeves of her tattered fleece jumper to see if she's burned but luckily, she isn't. My blood boils with rage as I see the signs of torture. Three deep scars line her left arm, running the entire length of her lower arm. Sarah obviously catches my looking at her scars as she quickly pulls her sleeve back over them and looks down.

"I'll make them pay for what they did to you" I mutter angrily and Sarah pulls me into a calming embrace. For a split second, it's just me and her, things almost start to feel like they used to, when it was just Henri, Sarah and I. That is until Nine makes a low wolf whistle.

Sarah quickly pulls back, both of our faces red with embarrassment. I hear Eight, Nine and Ella laugh slightly while Corvan just rolls his eyes and keeps moving. I start off again, returning to reality.

Surprisingly, the Mogs don't throw any more troops our way, and we reach the ladder we used to get into the base. We may not have found our ship, but we were still successful. We met up with the others, saved Sarah, Six and Corvan's Cepan; Lucas, I gained a new legacy and on top of all of that, we showed Setrakus that we are definitely a force to be reckoned with.

I climb out of the base and immediately shield my eyes from the blinding desert light. It's not actually all that bright outside, but after a few hours down in the base, it feels a million times brighter than it usually would.

"So, what's our next move?" Six asks when everyone gets to surface and I just shrug before Sarah comes over to me and links her hand with mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Six stiffen up at this but I quickly shrug it off.

"I think we should head back to my penthouse in Chicago" Nine announces proudly but Corvan shakes his head, "We have a place in New York" he counters but this time, Nine shakes his head, "Chicago has far less Mog activity, plus, my place is probably nicer" he says proudly and Corvan and Lucas look at each other and share a smile but say nothing.

"It's settled then, we'll head back to Chicago and from there, we can plan our next move" he concludes and a couple of us nod.

"Now that we know where we're going, does anyone happen to know where we can get a car?" I ask and unsurprisingly, no-one speaks up.

"I guess we'll have to walk until we can find a vehicle or a freight train to get to Chicago with" Eight says with a sigh and starts off out of the desert and towards the road.

"I missed you so much" Sarah whispers to me as we walk and nuzzles her head into my neck, "I missed you too" I say back and lean into her. We may be touching, but she still feels so distant, like she could disappear at any moment.

As if she can read my thoughts, Sarah grabs my hand and squeezes it, lacing her fingers with mine. From behind us, I can sense Six's tenseness but I just shrug it off, Sarah is the one for me, she always has been. Whatever may have gone on between Six and I was in the past and I love Sarah, not Six.

* * *

 **Five**

They know I'm here. They haven't arrived yet, but I know the Mogs know where I am. I was just going to the shops when I started developing a new legacy. A shelf had been falling down. It was about to fall on me when I put my hands out to stop it, but instead of stopping the shelf, it went right through me. Of course people saw it, and I ran.

That was only ten minutes ago, but I know how fast the Mogs work, they'll be here any minute now and I have to move. I quickly shove some clothes and my Chest in a backpack and grab the keys to my car, I'm heading off to the airport, I managed to book a last minute flight over to America on the bus back to the house.

America seems to be the hotspot for alien activity. Laura and I used to laugh at how everything is set in America, but now, I can start to see why. If you're looking for any supernatural activity or alien sightings, start in America. Apparently that's where both the last of the Loric and the Mogs have decided to call home from what I've seen.

Out of everywhere I've been, I think I'm gonna miss Russia the most. Sure the people may not have been the nicest and the weather is terrible half of the year, but it was peaceful. I settled down in a small town just outside of a city to avoid any unnecessary attention. I guess that didn't work though.

I quickly jump into the car, throwing my things on the passenger seat. The flight leaves in just over an hour and a half and it'll take around fifteen minutes to get there. It may seem like I'm cutting it close, but the less time I spend there, the better. I start the car and I'm about to pull out of the driveway when someone else pulls into the driveway.

 _Shit._

They got here quicker than I thought they would. I have two options, stay and fight, or get to the airport and board the plane. Soon enough, Mogs start streaming out of the black van parked in the driveway. There's just enough room between the next house and the van for me to squeeze through, I'm gonna take my chances.

I put the car into reverse and floor it, running down one of the Mogs too stupid to jump out of the way. After I get out of the driveway, I quickly spin the car around, slamming it into drive and speeding down the street. I head towards the freeway and luckily, I can't see the Mogs anywhere.

After a few tense moments of weaving in and out of traffic, I reach the airport. The place is huge, but I know exactly where I'm going. I've practiced this a million different times, Laura was always a huge believer in always being prepared for the worse. Her training drills may have been annoying at the time, but I'm hugely thankful that I didn't stop doing them even after she died.

I park the car in a free spot close to the main building and jump out, grabbing my backpack as I do. I'm semi-sprinting to the terminal I need to be at until I bump into someone, knocking them over.

"Watch it" the man says aggressively in a thick Russian accent, "Sorry" I mutter before running off to the terminal, the Mogs could be here any second now, and I need to be on that plane before they get here.

Check-in is fast due to my almost complete lack of baggage and soon I'm already sitting at a chair at the boarding gate, waiting anxiously to leave.

"What's up with you?" I hear someone ask me, "I'm really excited to go to America, I've never been before" I lie quickly and the girl giggles slightly, "Shaking your leg like that isn't gonna get us there any faster" she jokes and I laugh despite my situation.

"It's a habit" I reply light-heartedly and she laughs again, "I guess you just have to, shake it" she jokes and I roll my eyes, "I'm Madelyn" I tell her, holding out my hand. Madelyn was one of the names I had in Brazil, it was the only one I got to choose.

"Candice" she says, shaking my hand, "Oh, looks like I've gotta go" Candice says a second later, beckoning to an older man and woman calling her over, they're probably her parents.

"It was good to meet you" I say before she leaves and she nods and goes over to her parents. Some days, when it was just Laura and I living in Brazil, I had wished that we could be like that. That we could just be tourists visiting a new country. Now I realize just how good we had it back then, before the Mogs found us.

"Now boarding flight 27A to America" a loud speaker announces and I head over to the boarding gate. That's my flight. Soon I'll be in America and the Mogs will be none the wiser about where I am.

Boarding the plane goes without a hitch and I take my seat. It's directly next to the aisle, which'll make it easy to get up if any Mogs get on the plane. If they do, there's only one option, I'll have to fight. The Mogs won't be able to kill me, but they can sure as hell kill the humans, and I can't have their blood be on my hands.

Luckily for me, it's a full flight, which means that I'll definitely know if a Mog is on the plane. The last person gets on the plane and I immediately know that there's something wrong. He's way too pale to be a human, that, and his features are definitely not human. A large tattoo covers his face and part of his shaved head and his nose is flat and wide with a piercing going right through it.

I quickly look down before he sees me and start rifling through some of the magazines in front of me, pretending to be busy. He goes past me without a second glance and takes his seat three rows behind me. The captain makes his announcements and we all strap in, ready for takeoff. Luckily for me, no other Mogs get on the plane and we take off.

I wait for about half an hour before getting out of my seat to go to the bathroom. I'm gonna lead the Mog into their and then kill him, I can't have any civilian casualties. As I walk to the back of the plane I make sure to bump into the Mog to get his attention.

"Oops, my bad" I say sweetly and he gives me a look before shrugging it off. He knows who I am. I guess his orders were to be discreet as he doesn't get up and attack me, instead, he stays seated and bides his time.

I walk past him and a few moments later, can hear him get up and follow me. I walk to the furthest stall and head into it, making sure to leave the door unlocked. Only seconds later, the Mog enters too, brandishing a fierce looking knife. Immediately, I can tell he isn't taking any prisoners.

The Mog swings the knife at me, but I easily duck under it. I don't retaliate however as I don't want him making any noise, the kill need to happen in one blow. He swings the knife again, but this time, I stop him mid swing and rip the knife out of his hands with my telekinesis. I discard the knife to the side and grab his face with my hand.

Before he has time to react, I start to drain his energy. His body starts to go limp, but I hold it in place with my telekinesis and continue to drain him, both killing him and gaining energy at the same time. Suddenly, the Mogs eyes close and he turns into a pile of ash, which I pick up with my telekinesis and flush it down the toilet. I grab his knife it freeze it with my cryokinesis before I shatter it and flush down the toilet.

Those two legacies work perfectly together. Cryokinesis, energy manipulation, electricity manipulation and my telekinesis makes me incredibly deadly in a fight. Just my energy manipulation alone can turn the tide of a battle because I can also transfer that energy to other people. It essentially give me unlimited energy, which is also surprisingly useful for pulling all-nighters.

I brush myself off and leave the stall, returning to my seat to enjoy the rest of my journey. I absentmindedly check my phone before putting down and closing my eyes, to get some sleep. Despite the noise of the engine roaring, I manage to fall asleep almost instantaneously, making the rest of the trip go past seemingly instantaneously.

* * *

 **Corvan**

If I have to spend one more minute with John and Sarah, I'm going to blow my own brains out. We've only been walking for a few hours, but those two seriously don't stop. They're so romantic it almost makes me sick.

"How much further is it?" Eight complains but I just roll my eyes at him, "We've still got a few more miles to go" I reply and he groans. We're heading to a freight train route that runs straight to Chicago.

Six seems pretty annoyed for some reason. I suspect it's got something to do with John and Sarah, but I can't tell for sure, she hasn't exactly talked all that much in the past few hours. I haven't really talked to Lucas all that much during the walk, but we'll have our time to catch up. I'm sure he'll want to know what happened after he got captured.

Nine is an incredible asset in battle, he's probably as strong as me, but I'm not about to let him win any competitions. Right now however he seems intent on stirring up John and Sarah, which is actually pretty funny, it's a nice breakup from their constant romance.

"You okay?" I ask Six, walking over to her, "Yeah, I'm fine" she snaps at me and I reel back slightly, surprised at her anger at me.

"Are you sure? Because it really doesn't sound like you're fine" I reply and she gives me a cold glare, "I said I'm fine, now could you please stop asking?" she hisses off me and I back off. She is definitely not okay.

"What's up with her?" Lucas asks curiously, but I just shrug my shoulders. At this point though, I'm certain that it has something to do with John and Sarah.

"Apart from meeting up with the other Garde, did anything interesting happen while I was… Away?" Lucas asks but I just shrug my shoulders, "Not really, Eight and I really just trained while we waited for the others to arrive" I reply and he nods.

"Wait, is that the pendant from the painting?" he asks, pointing to the large pendant around my neck and I nod, "Six had it on her when they came" I say and hold it in my hand, a slight warmth radiating from it. I let it drop back down to my chest and we all walk in silence for a bit before John and Sarah start at it again.

"When we get to your penthouse, I'm taking the room furthest from them" I groan to Nine and he laughs, "You reckon they've had sex yet?" Nine asks loudly and I see both John and Sarah's faces go completely red.

"Maybe I should ask" I say, playing along, "Hey Johnny, Corvan has something to ask you" Nine calls and his face goes even redder and everyone laughs. Everyone except for Sarah, John and Six that is.

We get to the freight train line within the hour and wait for it to come. The plan is to break in and ride it all the way to Chicago. Since the train won't be stopping for us, we're waiting at a bend, where it'll hopefully slow down enough for everyone to get on.

"Here it comes" John says, the headlights of the train obvious in the darkness of the night. We all prepare to get on the train, Ella gets on Marina's back and Sarah on John's. Soon enough, the train reaches us and I grab hold of one of the doors, snapping the lock and opening it.

"All aboard" I announce and everyone quickly piles into the carriage. Once everyone is on, I teleport into the carriage and shut the door, cutting off the little bit of light we had.

As soon as the door closes, everyone finds their own spot in the carriage while I head to the back of the large carriage and lie down, eager to get some sleep. Despite everything that's happened recently, I manage to fall asleep almost instantly, letting everything fade into darkness.

"Rise and shine" Nine says and I slightly open my eyes to see him leaning over me. I rub my eyes and sit up, "Are we there?" I ask and Nine just laughs.

"We've only been on the train for half a day" he says, "We'll be here for at least another full day before we get to Chicago" he explains and I nod.

"Why are you waking me up then?" I ask and he grins and rubs his hands together, "We're starting training" he answers and I nod eagerly.

"Sounds fun to me" I reply and stand up, still half asleep but ready to start training.

"The first round will be Corvan and Nine" Lucas announces and Nine's eyes light up. This should be a fun fight. I'm assuming it'll be no legacies, using legacies in this tight of a space could lead to some problems.

"The rules are, no legacies, tap out to stop and oh, no killing each other" Lucas jokes and I laugh slightly, "I'll try not to" I reply and everyone clears a space, ready for the fight.

"3… 2… 1… Fight" Lucas says and we start.

Nine immediately rushes me, but I easily sidestep it and swing at him. The punch hits him square in the stomach and he reels back. I quickly throw another punch at him but he catches my fist and uses my momentum to throw me into the back of the carriage. I recover quickly but Nine's already closed the gap.

Nine throws at punch at my face but I just manage to dodge it and he punches the wall, making a hole where my head would've been. He pulls his fist out of the wall and swings it at me, but I grab his arm and throw him into the door of the carriage. I sprint to him and throw a quick punch to his stomach. The punch meets its mark and Nine reels back slightly again.

He recovers quickly and tackles me to the ground where we roll around trading blows, each of us struggling for control. I manage to get on top of Nine, but he pushes me off him and swiftly gets up. Nine once again lunges for me but I roll out of the way and grab his leg, sending him back to the ground. I use my advantage and pounce on him, wrapping my arms around his arms and neck.

Nine struggles to escape but my grip is too strong for even him. As if conceding defeat, he goes limp and I relax my grip slightly. Taking advantage of my loosened grip, Nine breaks one of his arms free and elbows me in the stomach, causing me to loosen my grip entirely. Nine delivers a few more punches to my stomach before I regain my composure.

I quickly sweep his legs from under him and he goes tumbling to the ground. Nine's about to get back up, when I quickly jump on him and pull him into a headlock. He struggles against my grip before I stand up, Nine still in my headlock and lift him slightly into the air.

"You wanna tap out?" I ask and he struggles some more before relaxing, "Fine, I tap out" he concedes and I let go of him, letting him drop to the ground.

"Better luck next time" I joke and he laughs slightly, "Just wait until we can use legacies, then you're going down" he replies and I grin, I really wasn't expecting him to take loosing so well.

"What happened Stanley?" John jokes and Nine just shrugs his shoulders, "I'll kick your ass any time, remember what happened on the roof Pittacus?" Nine retorts and John goes silent and his face goes slightly red.

"I don't think we should do any more fights here" Lucas says, examining the dents and the hole in the carriage and Nine nods, anymore fights in here will probably tear the whole carriage apart.

"Do we have any food? I'm starving" Marina says, it's the first time she's spoken since Dulce and if I'm being honest, I was kinda getting worried about her.

"I have my sustenance cube" Nine replies, digging through his Chest. He eventually pulls out an orange cube and hands it to her.

"I think I'll pass" Marina replies and Nine offers it around before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Maybe I have one" I say to Lucas and he slides my Chest over to between us and places his hand on the lock. I do the same and the lock comes off the Chest and falls to the ground.

I immediately look through my Chest, moving taking some things out and just pushing others aside. There's all sorts of things in here, several different stones, a few rings and various other items, but no sustenance cube. I put all the things back into my Chest except for a heavy but intricate silver and black bracelet, which I slip onto my wrist.

"Do you know what that does?" Lucas asks me and I shrug, "To be honest, I have no idea, but it can't hurt to keep it on" I reply and he grins but doesn't say anything. I'm starting to have second thoughts about putting this thing on.

"Anyways, maybe we should think about getting some actual food sometime" John says and I see a few of us nod, my stomach rumbling slightly in response.

"Well, I have my sustenance cube, so I should be fine, but unless you guys are willing to share it, John's right" Nine adds with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe Nine and I can jump out at a town to get some food, with our super speed, we'll be able to rejoin you guys on the train" Marina suggest, "And you can use the Xitheris for invisibility so you don't attract any unwanted attention" Six concludes, and Marina slowly nods along.

"So it's settled, Marina and Nine will get out at the next town to get food" I say and I see a proud smile form on Marina's face.

* * *

 **So I really hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! I hope it was worth the wait (It probably wasn't, nothing is worth that wait).**

 **But anyway, if enjoyed the chapter, please review as it really gives me the motivation to continue, and on top of that, it lets me know where I can improve!**

 **Until next time, bye!**


End file.
